Our little star
by Blond Gedoe
Summary: To us she was precious, like a star shining in the night sky." She will always be protected by a Dragon, Luce!" Will the celestial mage and the Dragon Slayer succeed in being parents? Or has life something else in store for 'their star?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, calm down. It won't do both you and the baby any good if you don't relax. Natsu can be here every second. Even though he's not the brightest, he won't miss the birth of his child."

"Mira, I hope you realize that we're talking about Natsu here! God knows which mission he took and where to! I swear I'll kill him if he's too late for our child's birth!"

"Lucy is scary!" Happy snickered.

"HAPPY! I'm not scary, I'm just scared …"

Today would be the day that my little star would see the daylight for the first time in her life. I was nervous, who wouldn't be. After today my life and Natsu's wouldn't be the same anymore. From today on we had to take care of a little one. Even Happy's life would change drastically.

I tried to calm down my nerves and anxiety but the weather didn't really help me relax. It was already raining and thundering for the whole day. It almost seemed like a bad omen for the birth of our child.

I looked through the room and a smile slipped on my face. All my dearest friends were here for me. Mira was sitting next to me together with Levy-chan, contemplating whether my little daughter would look like me or Natsu and whose brains she would have. Erza as always was standing at the window looking outside but every now and then she glanced back at me to see if I was okay. It was Erza who was most worried when the cramps came and rushed over to hold my hand. Juvia was sitting in a chair opposite of my bed with her new-born son in her arms.

I remembered Gray's face the first time he saw his son and wondered if Natsu would react just like Gray. The little boy was just so cute and I was sure that he would break many hearts when he would grow up. I just hoped that he wouldn't break my little girl's heart too. Last but not least, Happy was sitting next to me on the bed. The blue feline seemed worried about me and tried in his best way to help me.

"Ne, Lucy, do you want a fish?"

"No thank you, Happy. It's alright, you can go look for Natsu together with Gray and Gajeel if you want to. I'll be fine."

"But, Natsu said I had to stay by your side in case something would happen. He promised me a lot of fishes if I did that!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"Serious? But you know, Happy, I'll give you even more fishes if you bring Natsu here as soon as possible." I gave Happy my sweetest laugh that I could give at the moment.

I saw the blue feline think really hard. It wasn't true that he would do everything for fish. Since I became pregnant, he became really attached to me and didn't leave my side. This caused moments that were really awkward and of course it annoyed me a lot, but looking back at it now it was really sweet of him.

Another wave of cramps struck me and I couldn't really stop from crying out. Immediately I felt water stream between my legs. My water had broken; I knew I couldn't wait any longer for Natsu to come. This child wanted to be born, and as soon as possible.

"Happy, please go and look for Natsu! Tell him he needs to come as quickly as possible otherwise he'll be in serious trouble!" I said through gritted teeth.

"AYE! But, Lucy…" Happy stammered.

"GO! NOW!"

"AYE!" The blue feline flew through the window of my apartment into the rain.

I was really sorry for him but I knew that he couldn't handle what would happen next. All the girls gathered around me with compassionate looks on their faces. Juvia gave her son to Mira and came to me.

"Lucy-san, it's too late to go to the hospital now, I suggest that you give birth to your daughter here in your own apartment. I also would like to suggest giving birth under water. You know that there will be less stress on the baby if you give birth under water."

The cramps came quicker and quicker after each other and I only nodded an OK to Juvia. Erza helped me towards the bathroom, while Mira and Levy-chan cleaned up my bed. The last thought that came in my head before I concentrated on labour was whether or not Natsu would be here today to see our precious little star.


	2. Chapter 2

Unaware of all the commotion, Natsu crawled out of the train that had just arrived in Magnolia station. He had finished his mission as quickly as possible because Lucy was like a balloon that could pop any day. He didn't want to risk missing the day his little girl would be born.

They only realized it very late in the pregnancy that they were expecting a child. Therefore Natsu did lot of missions one after another to make sure they could live peacefully for the first months to come. He knew that his life would change drastically; it already had when he realized he loved Lucy!

It's just that he never expected to get a child this soon already. Of course he was overjoyed but he worried if they could give their daughter all that she needed. Just realizing that he would become a father one of these days brought a smile on his face. He knew for sure that Lucy would do it great as a mother. For granted she was weird and they would raise their daughter chaotically but they would be happy.

He walked outside the station into the drizzle of the rain when he heard his name being called by three different people.

"NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!"

"Dammit, where is that little squirt!"

"Happy, what are you even doing here? Gajeel and I are enough to find that Flame Brain!"

"Lucy promised me a lot of fishes if I would bring Natsu to her in time! I'll share some with you Gray if we've found Natsu."

"No, I don't need it …"

Natsu being his idiot self only heard the insults being said by Gray and Gajeel and ran towards them ready for a fight.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A LITTLE SQUIRT, METALHEAD? AND YOU, ICE PANTS? Want to fight this out?"

Surprised by Natsu sudden turn-up, the three looking fell over.

"We'll settle this later, squirt. Right now you need to rush to Lucy as soon as possible!"

"Lucy? Why is that?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that she was pregnant and could get in labor any day, Flame Brain!"

"… "

"No, I did not forget. But why do you need me?"

Taken by his dense thinking, Gajeels and Gray's mouth dropped open. Happy being used to Natsu's antics only snickered hoping in himself that the little girl wouldn't have Natsu's brain.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I miss something?

"Aye! Lucy is giving birth this moment, Natsu! She told me I needed to say to you to rush over as soon as possible otherwise you'll be in trouble."

"Giving birth? To what?"

"You've got to be kidding me, right squirt?"

"Stop calling me squirt, METALHEAD!"

"Natsu, whose child is Lucy pregnant of right now?"

"Mine of course! Hell if it would have been yours, ICE PANTS!"

"That's not the point! So to whose child is Lucy giving birth at the moment?"

"Mine! She's giving birth to … SAY WHAT?"

"Finally the squirt got it"

"Why didn't you say that earlier, I have to go to Lucy immediately! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

Gajeel and Gray grinned at each other knowingly. From today on, everything would be different. Their immature fights would have to end. There were other and more important things in their life now. They ran after Natsu and Happy hoping that they reached Lucy in time. After all they had been searching over an hour for the pink haired dragon slayer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just one more push, Lucy-san, I already see the head!" Juvia said excited.

Who knew giving birth could be this tiring. I swear if I had known this I would have considered the option of not having a child at all!

I braced myself for one last time and pushed as hard as I could. Before I realized what happened, I heard a baby wail. All the girls around me squealed .

Erza helped me towards my bed. Thank goodness I had a nice bed, I was tired. I never had been this tired before.

I heard the bathroom door open and saw Juvia holding a pink bundle. She walked over to me and smiled encouragingly at me. I took the bundle into my arms and looked at my little star.

"…"

I was completely speechless. I started sobbing silently. There wasn't any better gift in the whole world. My mother instincts kicked in immediately when she started wailing.

"Cute! She's so cute Lucy-chan! Can I hold her? Please, come on. I'll be careful" Levy-chan practically yelled jumping up and down.

"Give her some room, Levy! There are other days when you can hold her." Erza sternly said.

"It's fine, Erza. But she's right Levy-chan, if you don't mind I would like to hold her today." I said giggling.

"Fine then." Levy-chan pouted.

"Lucy, how are you going to call her?" Mira asked.

"I don't know yet, I didn't have time to discuss it with Natsu yet."

"To speak of Natsu-san, where is he?" Juvia asked carefully.

"I don't know, to be honest."

I looked outside of my window pondering where Natsu could be. It was still raining a lot. I really hoped he could see our daughter today. My eyes drooped closed. I felt someone take my daughter out of my arms and tugging me in before returning my little girl back into my arms. My last thought went to Natsu, thanking him for such a beautiful little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

I ran as fast as I could towards Lucy's apartment. It was already late and I didn't want her to get upset with me for not being there for her. The adrenaline pumped through my veins.

I remembered the day Juvia gave birth. I had never seen Gray as nervous that day and when he finally saw his son and held him in his hands he looked so happy. I wondered if it was really that special becoming a father. I mean, I did take care of Happy from the moment his egg hatched, so in ways I am his father. How much different could the feeling be?

I reached her apartment and came to a halt to catch my breath. It was awfully quiet and I feared the worst. I rushed inside and tripped over my own feet.

"Natsu!" All the girls yelled.

"Where is she, where's Lucy?" I said panicked.

"She's fine, she's sleeping. So be quiet and don't wake them both." Erza said to me sternly.

"I won't."

I silently walked over to Lucy's bed only to find her sleeping peacefully. She looked really tired but still as beautiful as ever. I stroked her face softly. She turned her head more towards me and opened her brown eyes. She looked at me with a soft smile in her eyes. She turned her eyes away from me and looked at a pink bundle in her arms. My eyes followed hers and immediately my breath hitched.

"Isn't she beautiful, Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"I don't know, Luce. She's kind of pink, don't you think?"

"That's the blanket, Natsu!" Lucy giggled trying not to wake up our daughter.

The little girl started making noises, like she wanted to say something.

"Oops, seems I woke her up. Do you want to hold her, Natsu?"

I reached out to take her from Lucy's arms when Happy flew into the room.

"Lucy! Do I get my fishes? I brought Natsu, so you have to keep your promise!" He yelled.

"Sure you get them, Happy. But aren't you curious about this little fellow in my arms?"

The feline looked warily at the bundle in Lucy's arms. Somehow I thought that his troubled little face showed how serious taking care of a baby would be.

Lucy started giggling a bit. Both Happy and I looked at her strangely before we gave each other a knowingly look and both smirked.

"You're still a weirdo, Luce!" I said

"I'm not a weirdo! I was …"

"Ne, Lucy .." Happy interrupted

"Yes, Happy?"

"Why doesn't the baby cry? Don't all the babies cry all the time?"

"Well, it seems she's quite happy having you and her father around, so she doesn't have any reason to cry."

Just seeing Lucy holding our daughter whilst casually talking with Happy made my heart clench. Her casual statement to Happy's question brought me back out my daze. I looked to her smiling face that I grew to love so much. All I could think about now was how I could show Lucy how grateful I was for becoming my family. So I just said what I thought should be said.

"Thank you, Luce. I love you!"


End file.
